


Stitches

by Notawriterjustalurker



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blood and Injury, F/M, First Time, Intimacy, Love, Post-Season/Series 03, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notawriterjustalurker/pseuds/Notawriterjustalurker
Summary: Matt's injured and needs Karen's help.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> I really do dread the thought of Matt's water bill after this 😂 
> 
> Granted, I realise shower sex can be better as a fantasy than it is in real life but I just couldn't resist the idea of these two getting extra wet together. 😏

"Matt?" Karen answered sleepily. 

"Hey. I'm sorry to wake you - "

She glanced over at her bedside clock. It was 4am. 

Her adrenaline had already spiked and she was wide awake. "What's wrong Matt? Are you okay?"

"Don't worry I'm fine. Do you think you could come over? I need your help." 

She didn't miss a beat, she was out of bed by the time she said it, "Ill be right over."

"I'll keep watch for you. Be careful."

* * *

He'd left the door open for her when she arrived. Her heart sank at the sight of the trail of blood leading from the front door. She found Matt standing by the couch clutching a rag to his back, it was soaked through with blood and so was just about everything else.

"Oh _shit_." She gasped at the sight of him. "Shit _shit_ Matt that's a lot of blood."

"It's not as bad as it looks but I .. uh I need stitches." 

He was outwardly calm but she could tell he was exasperated. He'd probably ummed and ahhed about phoning her until he'd remembered that that was their agreement now - he was to tell her when he was in trouble, when he needed help. It was an interesting concept, to have to drag yourself out of your bed in the small hours because Matt Murdock needed to use it as a way to apologise to _you_ \- but they'd decided that was one of the ways they were working on rebuilding trust and if she had to get up to her elbows in blood for him to let her in, then so be it.

"Right.. erm." She took a deep breath. "Sit down."

He straddled one of the kitchen dining chairs and pulled off his top. He was right, it was a superficial. A strikingly clean cut about 4 inches long on his left side. Her reaction was surprisingly visceral, the nausea hitting her in the pit of her stomach and disappearing as quickly as it arrived.

"I need to stop the bleeding first," she scrambled for a clean rag from the first aid box and held it firmly against his back. It quickly turned red in her hands.

"How did this happen?"

"Glass, I think."

"Someone attacked you?"

"Nah. Unfortunate landing."

"Shit Matt you really need to get a better suit. This one's doing nothing for you."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm working on it."

She took a breath. Anger was no use now, and he at least awknowledged that it bothered her, that was something.

"The bleedings slowing, I'm gonna try stitching you up."

He nodded and gave her space to concentrate as she gloved up and threaded the needle, stooping low and close so she could see as well as possible. The needle hooked through his skin effortlessly and a strange tug of guilt surfaced as he hissed in pain at the first few stitches. She wasn't enjoying this - hurting him, but boy, she'd be lying if she said pain and pleasure didn't sound uncomfortably similar.

"You've been practicing." Matt said through clenched teeth as she was about three quarters of the way along the wound. It was pulling together nicely, much to her relief. Her fingers were finally beginning to stop shaking.

She smiled. "Not exactly.. YouTube."

Matt chuckled. "I'm flattered that you did your homework ."

"Well.. It's a big responsibility. Patching up the devil of hell's kitchen."

"Well.. he's very grateful."

She smiled to herself as she tied off the stitches.

"I think that's it." 

"It feels perfect." He said, getting up with a groan.

"You should rest. I'll stay until it gets light."

"Yes Doc." he smirked. It was far to early for his smart ass remarks. She rolled her eyes and helped him into bed taking the opportunity to catch a restless half hour nap on the couch. 

* * *

The smell of fresh coffee filled the apartment like a dream. Matt stirred under the covers, she knew that would wake him.

"Hey" She said smiling, handing him a cup. His bed hair was surprisingly attractive or perhaps unsurprisingly. She was yet to find something physical about him that wasn't.

"I could get used to this."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't." 

He chuckled. "I'm gonna take a shower."

She moved towards supporting him as he stood but he stopped her.

"I'm okay Karen.. really. I've been in worse conditions"

He really had - but that was rather blowing a hole in her excuse to touch him. It wasn't his fault. He didn't know that since he'd been asleep she'd not been able to stop thinking about him. She'd tossed and turned on his couch while her thoughts simmered, reignited for some reason she couldn't explain and now she was dancing that line again - that line between being that sweet, caring, just-your-good-friend-Karen and the Karen that wholeheartedly wanted him to fuck her senseless.

"But I'll let you know if I need assistance." He added almost sensing her disappointment.

She bit back a smile at that as she watched him hobble lazily into the bathroom, the door remaining half open behind him as she sat on the edge of his bed unsure of what to do with herself. It was 7am. This whole debacle had definitely ruined her morning routine. Not much hope of looking glamorous at work today Karen. She seriously did need to go home, her light grey sweats along with the t-shirt she'd been sleeping in would not make appropriate interview wear.

Her thoughts were disrupted abruptly by a loud and familiar buzzing.

Where was her phone?

"You can get that if you want." Matt called through from the shower.

It was in the bathroom. _Of course_ it was in the bathroom. She must have left it there while she was cleaning herself up. Her body started moving before she had a chance to doubt herself.

_"I'm not looking I'm not looking -"_

Matts bathroom was spacious just like the rest of his apartment, the shower wasn't a cubicle but an open space with a lightly frosted glass door. There was a gap of a about half a meter at the bottom and as she took a glance through her fingers she could see that the water around his feet was running vibrant red.

She might have looked up for a second - maybe not even that, but it was enough. She felt her cheeks flush red as she fumbled for the phone on the side of the sink just as the call rang out.

She heard Matt chuckle behind her.

"You looked didn't you?"

She sighed. "I hate you sometimes do you know that?"

He laughed again.

"Who was it?"

"What? Oh. Uh just..Foggy. He sent a text. Said uh..he wants to talk to us when he's back from the hearing today. Think he's found me someone to interview."

"Oh. That's good right?" Matt said as he rinsed the shampoo from his hair. 

Karen rested her hands on the rim of the sink and gazed into the mirror at the reflection of his bare ass fading behind a rapidly forming layer of condensation.

"Yeah. Yeah it's good." She said. " I suppose I should really get going." 

He turned just enough for her to see his face. God he looked so damn good when he was wet, maybe even better than when he was dry. His hair splatted over his forehead made him look younger, the water running over his face made his lips glisten. They were mesmerising. She'd never seen a mouth look more attractive.

"You can stay for breakfast if you want."

She laughed, "So is that an invite or?"

He laughed, "It's a invite."

"You've missed a bit, by the way" she changed the subject, and it was more than a bit, he was practically wearing a belt of half-dried-on blood that had obviously pooled around the top of his ass while she'd been stitching him up.

"Can you?.."

She furrows her brows fully expecting him to be joking. No punchline came, he was serious - _fuck_.

"It's a good job I'm here really isn't it" she quipped nervously as she opened the shower door. A mist of water, steam and humidity smothered her, the tang of iron hung in the air mixed with the sweetness of his choice of soap - something citrusy, fresh, something that reminded her of Matt. He held out a sponge from over his shoulder.

"Be gentle with me Karen."

She exhaled a breathy laugh at his audacity, tugging the sponge from his fingers.

His shoulders were already clean but she started there anyway. She worked the lather in circles over his skin, her words entirely evading her, the only sound being the pleasant background trickle of the shower and the rushing of her own pulse in her ears. She scrubbed at the stubborn crusty patches that remained in the curve of his lower back before moving down and working on the blood around his waist and butt. As she watched the lather funnel it's way between his ass cheeks she concluded that Matt's ass was in fact a close second in her mental list of favourite parts of his body she'd seen so far. 

Her handy work didn't look half bad now it was clean either. The wound would probably heal neatly if he could only keep off it for a few days. She let her fingers glaze over it, encouraging the suds to wash away the last remnants of the night's events. She wondered what he was feeling right now. She hoped it felt nice, relaxing even - her fingers running over his skin, tracing gentle lines through the bubbles. She hadn't taken a breath in some time - the overwhelming intimacy of this was equal parts calming and arousing and the silence between them had long passed the point of being deafening.

"Don't stop" he said softly, pleading, needilly. She loved that. Him asking for her, in any context really. She finally exhaled as she planted a soft kiss on the back of his shoulder.

He kissed her fingers first, her knuckles, turning slowly to catch her lips with his before she could look down at where she really wanted to look. And it was heaven, the feel of his mouth, soft, hot and swollen from the heat of the water. 

"Matt.. " she breathed a gentle protest as he coaxed her further under the spray. It began to dampen her T-shirt and the front section of her hair, diverting in streams down Matt's arms and down her back.

Her hands hovered over his skin, unsure of how to touch him, it felt surreal that he was already naked, it felt even more surreal that she wasn't.

He moved away from her lips and started work on the slope of her neck, she tipped her head back, the shower immediately drenching the back portion of her hair.

"Karen.." he spoke low as her kissed her ear lobe, his mouth still notably hotter than the temperature of the water, "Touch me.. if you want to."

 _God_ she wanted to. 

She moaned, the music of it bouncing loudly off the tiled walls. This was real - he actually wanted this to go further than a kiss, further than a make out session on her front steps that she would spend the rest of the year thinking about. It was ridiculous that she hadn't even considered the possibility until this moment and she was suddenly out of her depth, rapidly losing all her composure, the weight of her sodden clothes suffocating her. 

"Help me.. - "she whimpered, tugging at her T-shirt. He growled appreciatively. Slipping his hands downwards over the curve of her ass until her pants dropped heavily to the floor with a slapping sound. He helped unstick her tshirt from her skin, throwing it over the top of the shower door before his hands found her breasts, making them his own with the scrape of his mouth against her nipples.

Her hand formed a trail on his thigh, delicate fingers ghosting his wet skin until she was cupping him under her palm, her hand running slowly up the length of this cock.

He groaned loudly, the wall hitting her back like a sheet of ice biting at her hot skin. She was well out of the way of the shower now, watching the water bounce off Matt's shoulders as he slipped a hand between her legs, his fingers dipping into her, massaging her clit - and she's stroking him too but it's sloppy - uncoordinated, he's distracting her too much. He's lapping at her neck, scrunching his fingers through her damp hair with his free hand. Her wrist stills as she feels her own pleasure surge quickly -

"Matt.." she breathes, he stops short, she's desperate to come, writhing, but she holds his hand still.

"I want more - I _need_ more" She pants.

He knows she does. He does too. More than anything and he doesn't have the self control to say no to her.

He hooks her leg around him but it's to slippery, to awkward. He doesn't want to take her from behind, he wants to kiss her, he wants her facing him. He opens the shower door and points, "Sit there."

Theres enough room in front of the bathroom sink for her to sit on, she perches there, both of them dripping wet. The surface is hard and uncomfortable but the height is perfect.

"You want this?" He breathes. She can't believe he's still doubting her.

" _God_ Matt _yes_. It's all I want - "

He licks his lips, positioning himself at her entrance. Their simultaneous cries as he pushes himself inside fills the stifling air around them and she watches Matt's knuckles grow whiter as he grips the edge of the counter. 

She feels amazing. Too good. He stills himself and she cups his face in her hands, neither one of them wanting this to be over prematurely. When he's used to her he begins to move.

She grabs his back and he hisses. She'd forgotten all about that. "Shit - sorry."

He doesn't answer. Instead he kisses her harder, leans her back, she has to reach behind with one arm to brace herself against the faucet, she's so close but she needs a little more. A second later Matt's hand is there, exactly where she needs it.

" _Oh God_.. Matt I'm - "

Her bodys tightening around him and her words tear through him like a feverish maelstrom, forcibly taking from him any last ounce of self control that still remained. He follows her over the edge with a growl -

" _Fuck Karen I love y -_ " 

* * *

She watches him riffle through the wardrobe with nothing but a towel around his waist. He hands her a pile of dry clothes, "Thanks" she's blushes.

He sits beside her on the bed as she spreads them over her lap for warmth.

"So...uh. That happened." She bites her lip at the memory of it.

He chuckles. "Yeah. Yeah it did." She loved that he was grinning like a puppy.

"Listen Matt.. before.. while we - you said something. "  
"Yeah..I know." 

Karen feels her heart skip a beat - she'd almost convinced herself she'd imagined it.

"I shouldn't have said it then." She looked confused as he took her hand, his thumb brushing her cheek.

"I should have said it long before now.. because it's true Karen. It's always been true."


End file.
